Tout contre toi
by Melle Lune
Summary: Akira tombe malade...Hikaru s'inquiète [oneshot] Attention lemon


**Titre : **Tout contre toi

**Auteur : **Tsuki-no-Shinigami ou e-manga

**Mail : **mangaelofree.fr (pour le moment)

**Série :** Hikaru no go

**Genre : SHONEN-AI**, **YAOI** , **LEMON.**

**Couple :** Akira Toya x Hikaru Shindo

**Disclaimeur : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement Ils sont à YUMI HOTTA et TAKESHI OBATA

**P'tite note : **Bonjour voici ma première fic, j'en suis contente Merci à toi qui a corrigé mes fautes. En espérant qu'elle va être appréciée lol. Bonne lecture (si quelqu'un la lit)

**Tout contre toi**

Dès que le réveil sonna, Hikaru le lança à travers sa chambre. " Je veux dormir " marmonna celui-ci. Une heure plus tard, sa mère l'appela "Hikaru ! Réveille-toi ! Tu m'avait dit que tu devais faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ! Et que tu ne devait surtout pas arriver en retard ! ". D'un coup, l'esprit du jeune homme se remit à fonctionner à cent à l'heure. Il s'extirpa du lit avec précipitation . C'est vrai ! Il devait rendre visite à Akira Toya, son rival de toujours ! Il avait fait un malaise à l'institut de go la veille. Ce qui avait beaucoup inquiété Hikaru et l'avait fait s'endormir très tard. En tout et pour tout il n'avait dormi que trois heures cette nuit ci. Pas étonnant qu'il soit fatigué. " Mais c'est vrai que depuis deux jours Akira semblait bizarre "se rappela Hikaru. Il s'habilla aussi vite que possible avant de courir dans la cuisine d'où s'échappait déjà une bonne odeur. Il mangea en deux temps trois mouvements, puis prévint sa mère avant de partir " Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer, donc ne m'attends pas.

-Tu vas encore à l'institut ?

-Non, voir un ami, dit Hikaru en baissant les yeux.

-Waya ? Questionna sa mère

-non., lui répondit son fils avec agacement.

-Ah bon ? "

La mère d'Hikaru s'étonna, son fils était un peu bizarre, inquiet, triste aussi. Il avait l'air assez pressé et ne souhaitait apparemment pas parlerde son ami avec elle. Elle le laissa donc partir. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se mit à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez Akira. Plus il se souvenait des derniers jours et plus il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué la pâleur grandissante qui s'était installée sur le visage d'Akira. Hikaru couru de plus en plus vite pour ne pas penser à tout ce qui était arrivé. Mais c'était peine perdue, il se remémorait inlassablement : Akira tombait dans les pommes dans ses bras sans crier garde. Il se souvenait encore à quel point le corps d'Akira était léger, trop léger, trop inanimé, trop blanc….

On avait tout de suite appelé une ambulance et pendant dix minutes Hikaru avait attendu cette foutue ambulance qui n'arrivait toujours pas. Quand enfin elle était arrivé, ils ne l'avaient pas autorisé pas à l'accompagner. A ce souvenir, la rage l'envahit. Il l'avait laissé partir sans rien dire de plus. Après cela il avait essayé d'appeler chez Akira. Mais bien évidement personne n'avait répondu. Les parents d'Akira devaient être à son chevet. Il avait ensuite appelé les hôpitaux de l'annuaire un par un pendant trois quarts d'heure avant d'enfin trouver celui dans lequel Akira avait été transféré, mais rien à faire ! Personne ne voulait répondre à ses questions ! On lui avait tout de même passé les parents d'Akira car Hikaru n'avait cessé de rappeler jusqu'à ce que les infirmières soient devenues folles de rage après le téléphone qui sonnait dès qu'elles raccrochaient. Elles avaient finalement dit aux parents d'Akira qu'un jeune garçon n'arrêtait pas d'appeler depuis deux heures pour avoir des nouvelles de leur fils ! Ils avaient pris l'appel téléphonique d'Hikaru vers minuit. C'était le meïjin qui avait eu le jeune garçon et il lui avait expliqué que le médecin avait dit qu'Akira pourrait rentrer chez lui le soir même, mais qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain matin. Hikaru promis qu'il allait passer le voir le lendemain. Quand il était rentré chez lui, il était une heure du matin. Il ne s'était endormi que vers les six heures. Maintenant Hikaru se sentait un peu mieux, mais n'était toujours pas encore tout à fait rassuré. Même si le meïjin avait dit qu'Akira allait être ramené chez lui, il ne lui avait rien dit des causes du malaise d'Akira. Et si c'était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait ? Il se dépêcha encore plus. Quand enfin il arriva devant chez Akira, il était tout essoufflé, limite en train de suffoquer. Il respira un bon coup avant de sonner à la porte. Une femme élégante aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Akira, bien que plus courts que celui-ci vint lui ouvrir. C'était la mère d'Akira. Elle paraissait lasse, elle n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit à n'en pas douter. Il l'avait déjà vue quand le meïjin avait fait un infarctus il y a déjà quelque temps de cela, et maintenant c'était son fils qui lui faisait des frayeurs. Hikaru se sentit désolé pour la pauvre femme qui devait avoir beaucoup d'inquiétude de par son mari et son fils. Elle le reconnut " Tu es bien Hikaru Shindo, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en souriant. Tu as téléphoné à l'hôpital hier soir pour avoir des nouvelles d'Akira, il me semble ?

-oui, m'dame.

-Tu es venu voir Akira ?

-Oui m'dame.

-Il n'est pas encore réveillé, dit-elle un peu tristement, mais tu peux rentrer.

-merci m'dame. "

Elle l'invita donc a rentrer, son mari l'avait prévenu que le jeune homme allait venir et sûrement assez tôt selon lui, et il n'avait pas eu tort. Hikaru se déchaussa, elle l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre d'Akira..

Quand Hikaru vit Akira, il remarqua tout de suite qu'il était encore blanc mais moins que la veille quand il lui était tombé dans les bras. La mère d'Akira le laissa.

" S'il se réveille, j'vous avertit, d'accord m'dame ?

-merci Shindo-kum " Elle lui sourit et partit. Il lui plaisait ce petit, elle était contente qu'Akira l'ait comme ami, il paraissait un peu fou-fou mais très sympathique.

Hikaru s'assit en tailleur sur le sol de la chambre d'Akira, il remarqua que celle-ci était quelque peu vide. Il y avait un ordinateur et un futon où dormait Akira. En bref, juste ce dont il avait besoin pour dormir, et travailler. S'il n'y avait pas eu d'ordinateur, on aurait eu du mal à penser que tout les deux vivaient à la même époque. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme allongé dans le futon. Il avait l'air si calme. Ses beaux cheveux couleur corbeau étaient étalés sur le futon. Hikaru avait envie de les toucher, ils avaient l'air si soyeux. Il leva le bras et l'approcha doucement de la tête du jeune homme endormi. Il caressa lentement et délicatement ces cheveux si attirants, si fins…Puis Hikaru laissa échapper une larme de ses yeux. Cette larme atterrit sur le plancher, puis d'autres suivirent, tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la veille sortait enfin….

Akira sentait des doigts caresser doucement ses cheveux. C'était si agréable ! Puis, il entendit quelque chose atterrir au sol. Il ouvrit très lentement ses yeux. Il vit de grands yeux gris posés sur lui. C'était Hikaru ! Se rendant compte que celui-ci pleurait, Akira leva un peu le bras pour pouvoir essuyer les larmes d'Hikaru. Les doigts fins d'Akira contre la peau du visage d'Hikaru…

. " Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-c'est rien, c'est rien t'occupe pas ! "

Il se frotta les yeux vigoureusement, pour dissimuler ses larmes.

D'un coup Hikaru se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Akira, et se mit à crier " M'dame ! M'dame ! Akira est réveillé ! V'nez vite ! M'dame Akira est réveillé ! "

Akira regardait Hikaru, il avait l'air si heureux. Il pouvait voir un sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui dissipa quelque peu son étonnement.

La mère d'Akira ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accourut dans la chambre de sont fils qui était assit dans son futon. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Hikaru pour que tous deux finissent dans ceux d'Akira qui était surpris par l'attitude de sa mère. Elle qui d'habitude était si peu démonstrative des ses sentiments, il savait bien quelle s'inquiétait pour son père et lui mais, peut-être pour ne pas les embêter, elle évitait de trop s'en faire. Mais là elle pleurait.

Akira serrait sa mère et Hikaru dans ses bras. Il était content de ce contact. Il le faisait aussi bien pour rassurer sa mère et Hikaru que pour lui-même.. Puis au bout des quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent. " Shindo-kun, voudrais-tu rester manger chez nous ? Et même dormir si tu peux, j'en serais très heureuse et très soulagée, mais bien sûr si tu as quelque chose d'autre de prévu… En plus il est déjà dix heures du matin, pour ce soir c'est peut être trop tard…Tu as sûrement prévu déjà autre chose… "Elle le demandait avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'Hikaru ne pouvait pas dire non. Il finit par accepter mais s'assura d'abord qu'ils ne les dérangeait pas. La réponse était unanime : non ils ne les dérangeaient pas. Hikaru alla appeler sa mère pour la prévenir pendant qu'Akira allait se laver et s'habiller. " Oui, la maman d'Akira voudrait que je reste dormir chez eux…. Non, d'après eux…Quand ? …Je ne sais pas… Oui je t'appellerai si je restais plus longtemps. Oui c'est ça au revoir. " Oh la galère ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était chiante sa mère ! La maman d'Akira, elle au moins, elle était sympa, pas comme la sienne à toujours râler ! Elle ne comprenait rien au go et était toujours sur son dos. Il préféra arrêter de penser à elle, et aller voir la mère d'Akira pour l'aider.

Akira entra dans la salle de bain avec les habits qu'il allait mettre : une chemise noire à manches courtes, un gilet sans manches gris et un pantalon clair. Il les posa sur un coin du lavabo. Il se fit couler un bain, décidant qu'il se laverait les cheveux et de se détendrait un peu. Il se sentirait mieux après. Quand il entra dans l'eau chaude, il poussa un petit gémissement et se relaxa. C'était si bon ! De l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il prit le shampoing, fit couler le liquide dans la main qui était libre, reposa la boite et s'étala le shampoing qu'il avait sur sa main sur ses cheveux. Il se les frotta doucement, presque comme un massage. Après avoir fini cette opération, il passa le savon sur sa peau nacrée et repensa à la veille.

" Je me souviens qu'hier soir j'étais au centre de go. ...Il y avait Hikaru, Ashiwara, Waya qui avait, comme toujours, a été très cassant avec moi… et soudain, j'ai eu la tête qui tournait ensuite, grand vide…La dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de voir Hikaru ce matin, c'est que je suis tombé. Etonnamment, je ne me suis pas fait mal… " Soudain une autre réflexion lui vint à l'esprit " Pourquoi Hikaru pleurait-il ce matin ? " Cette question le troublait quelque peu, il devait bien l'avouer, penser à un Hikaru en train de pleurer lui était déjà assez difficile à imaginer, mais de là à le voir pleurer en vrai… son cœur se serra rien qu'au souvenir de cette scène. Que lui arrivait- il ? Il se rinça les cheveux, sortit du bain, prit une serviette s'en habilla, se sécha et finit par enfiler ses habits avant de sortir de la salle de bain. " Il doit être près de dix heures " Se dit Akira.

Hikaru aida la mère d'Akira à transporter le futon qu'il utiliserait pendant la nuit qu'il allait passer chez les Toya.

" Shindo-kun, gomen nasai, est-ce que ça te gênerais si je te laissais avec Akira pour aller faire des courses de ce soir ? Je voudrais aussi aller voir mon mari pour lui dire qu'Akira est levé, car vois-tu, lui aussi s'inquiétait beaucoup au sujet d'Akira.

-Non, bien sûr. Pas d'problème.

-Merci "dit la mère d'Akira avec un beau sourire.

Elle descendit, se chaussa, enfila son manteau et partit.

" Bon, bah je vais finir d'installer l'futon. "Pensa Hikaru.

Quand il rentra dans la chambre d'Akira, il se mit à l'œuvre si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Akira ouvrir la porte. " Ta mère veut bien que tu dormes ici ce soir ?" Questionna Akira.

L'apparition soudaine d'Akira l'avait fait sursauté, il se retourna vers lui et répondit que oui.

" Au fait, ta mère m'a dit de te dire qu'elle partait voir ton père, pour lui dire que tu t'es levé.

D'accord…Hikaru…

-Oui ?

-Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? Je me souviens être tombé et ne pas avoir senti de douleur…. Mais sinon c'est tout …

-On ne t'a rien dit ? S'étonna Hikaru. Mais oui ! Chuis trop bête ! Tu t'es réveillé que maintenant et nous on t'a rien dit ! Gomen nasai Akira ! Tu as fait un malaise et on a appelé une ambulance.

-Ah… d'accord je comprend " Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait fait un malaise mais c'était sans importance, il allait mieux et c'était là le plus important.

Akira hésita avant de lui poser la question suivante.

" Euh…encore une chose…pourquoi, tu pleurais tout à l'heure ? "

Hikaru sentit que son cœur battait plus vite. Il se doutait qu'Akira aurait posé la question, mais que répondre ? En effet pourquoi était-il si inquiet tout à l'heure ? A ce souvenir, sans qu'il y réfléchisse, Hikaru prit Akira dans ses bras et pleura. Akira comprenait de moins en moins, mais il sentait qu'Hikaru avait besoin de rester comme ça un moment. De plus ce n'était pas désagréable comme sensation. Il se sentait apaisé dans les bras d'Hikaru, si bien…. Il se serra un petit peu plus contre lui et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hikaru..

" Je me suis inquiété, hier tu m'es tombé dans les bras, tu étais si pâle… si léger…. si faible… jamais tu ne m'avais paru aussi faible… ils ne voulaient pas que je t'accompagnes dans l'ambulance…J'ai téléphoné chez toi, il n'y avait personne, j'ai aussi téléphoné à tous les hôpitaux et quand j'ai trouvé l'hôpital, les infirmières ne voulaient rien me dire. Pendant deux heures, j'ai rappelé, et chaque fois, on me raccrochait au nez, au bout de ces longues heures d'attente, j'ai enfin eu ton père au bout du fil. Il m'a alors dit que tu rentrerais chez toi le soir même et que tu ne te réveillerais que le lendemain matin. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit tellement j'étais inquiet et quand je suis venu te voir ce matin, ta mère m'a dit que tu n'étais toujours pas réveillé, et en te voyant, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pleuré…

-Merci Hikaru " ce sont les seuls mots qu'Akira pouvait dire, et il les pensait sincèrement. Que quelqu'un s' inquiète pour lui comme ça lui était tout nouveau. Qu'en plus se soit Hikaru était pour lui encore plus agréable….

Pendant un long moment Hikaru serra Akira contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de pleurer. Il en avait besoin et Akira aussi. La chaleur de leur deux corps étaient aussi bienfaitrice pour l'un que pour l'autre. Lentement il se détachèrent à regret l'un de l'autre. Il était midi, tous deux avaient assez faim, alors ils allèrent à la cuisine. D'un commun accord, Akira mettait la table et Hikaru faisait la cuisine. Quand tout fût près pour le déjeuner, Akira fit la remarque que les plats avait une drôle de forme. Il y eut tout de suite une réplique. " bah j'y peux rien si je l'ai laissé cuire trop longtemps ! C'est mieux que rien ! Y a pas que la couleur dans la vie! J'suis sur que c'est très bon !

- Même l'odeur est douteuse ! répliqua Akira amusé.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je l'ai laissé cuire trop longtemps !

- Encore heureux que t'aie pas fait brûler la cuisine !

- T'es pas sympa Akira ! J'ai fait comme j'ai pu ! "

Akira pas très rassuré finit par prendre une bouchée de la chose noirâtre en face de lui, et surprise ! C'était très bon !

" Alors ? demanda Hikaru

- C'est mangeable dit Akira en le taquinant, non je plaisante c'est abject !

- C'est pas vrai, fais-moi goûter !

- Tiens ! Akira lui tendit le plat

- Mais c'est très bon : d'où c'est abject ! Va falloir que tu m'expliques là !

- Je plaisantais c'est très bon. " Dit Akira en souriant.

Hikaru lui rendit son sourire. C'est alors qu'Akira devint écarlate.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est trop chaud ? T'es tout rouge ! Tiens ! Prends de l'eau.

-Merci " Akira se servit un verre d'eau, bien qu'il sût très bien que ce n'était pas la chaleur du plat que le faisait rougir comme ça. C'était bel et bien le sourire d'Hikaru qui en était la cause. Ce qui le troubla encore d'avantage. Il finirent le repas avec quelques échanges sur la forme ou couleur des plats, puis débarrassèrent et nettoyèrent les couverts. Ensuite ils allèrent tous deux dans la chambre d'Akira pour jouer au go sur Internet, ce qui rappela des souvenirs à Hikaru. " Saï " n'avait pu se retenir de murmurer le jeune homme, heureusement c'était inaudible pour son ami, une larme échappa tout de même des yeux d'Hikaru, mais comme le murmure d'Hikaru, Akira ne la vit pas.

Quant la mère d'Akira revint vers les quatre heures ils se mirent tous au fourneaux ! D'habitude, ni Akira ni Hikaru ne faisaient cela mais pour une fois cela allait être amusant. De plus la mère d'Akira était très patiente et elle s'amusait beaucoup. Pour une fois qu'elle passait un peu de temps avec son fils, et ce grâce à ce jeune Shindo ! Tous trois n'arrêtaient pas de rire ensemble et à la fin, la mère d'Akira envoya son fils et l'autre jeune homme se laver. Ils étaient tout plein de farine, chocolat et divers ingrédients de cuisines. C'était un beau tableau à voir, si bien qu'elle les prit en photos pour qu'elle puisse se souvenir de cette journée. Bon gré mal gré, les deux adolescents allèrent se laver mais ils passèrent tout d'abord dans la chambre d'Akira pour prendre des vêtements. Hikaru n'ayant pas ramené d'affaires à lui se fit prêter des vêtements qui appartenaient à Akira. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains où il se dévêtirent. Hikaru remarqua qu'Akira était rouge, et aussi qu'il avait une belle peau nacrée. Il avait envie de la caresser, mais bien sûr, il ne le fit pas. Elle semblait si douce… Depuis qu'Akira avait été emmené par l'ambulance, Hikaru se posait des questions sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Akira et avait eu la réponse un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait depuis la deuxième partie qu'Akira avait joué contre Saï quand Hikaru avait décidé qu'il allait jouer par lui-même. Il l'avait poursuivi, il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour cela. Maintenant tout était clair dans sa tête. Il l'aimait. Akira, lui par contre, ne devait sûrement pas ressentir la même chose à son égard. Mais le plus important pour Hikaru était de pouvoir être près d'Akira, passer des journées comme celle qu'il passait aujourd'hui, il ne demandait rien de plus. Mais il se dit que quand Akira aurait une petite amie, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Inutile de se mentir à lui-même, il voulait Akira pour lui seul. Mais tant qu'ils pourraient être comme ça, il supporterait tout ! C'était une promesse à lui-même qu'il se faisait.

Pendant qu'Hikaru pensait à cela, Akira, lui, se plongea dans le bain, tout en jetant des regards à Hikaru qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et en oubliait qu'il était nu. Il allait attraper froid s'il restait comme ça, et de plus Akira allait ressembler à une tomate s'il n'entrait pas rapidement dans le bain.

" Hikaru, tu ferais mieux de venir sinon tu vas attraper froid !

-oui, pardon Akira, je pensais à autre chose.

-Comme ?

-Les succulents plats que nous avons préparés que nous allons manger ce soir !

-gourmant !

-Et oui je le reconnais ! " fit le jeune homme en riant.

Hikaru entra dans le bain. " Je crois que je me suis jamais amusé autant avec ma mère de toute ma vie !

- C'est vrai que c'était super ! Je te donnerais les photos !

- Non garde-les ! Remarque, je crois que c'est ta mère qui les gardera !

- On les fera développer en plusieurs exemplaires.

- Tu sais que tu as de la farine partout ? Remarqua Hikaru.

- Toi aussi je te signale !

- Bon on va faire une chose : tu m'enlève ma farine et moi la tienne. C'est équitable. Non ?

-Oui. Approche ! "

Hikaru obéit à Akira.

" Tête ! "

Hikaru lui présentait sa tête, Akira posa ses longs doigts fins sur les cheveux d'Hikaru. Celui-ci se mit à trembler. Akira le remarqua et lui demanda si ses doigts étaient trop froids

" Non, t'inquiète " répondit Hikaru . Akira continua l'exploration de la chevelure d'Hikaru. Il enleva la farine qui était collée à celle-ci. Plus loin, il trouva du chocolat et d'autres ingrédients. Il descendait sur le visage pour enlever ce qui restait de chocolat noir. Puis il croisa le regard d'Hikaru. Akira rougit un peu mais c'était presque imperceptible. " Qui y a- t- il ?

- Rien.

- Voilà, j'ai terminé ! Déclara Akira tout content de lui.

-Ok ! Tête ! " Dit Hikaru en rigolant.

Akira la lui présenta. Hikaru posa lui aussi ses doigts sur les cheveux d'Akira, il y avait plein de farine si bien qu'il lui dit qu'il fallait faire un shampoing . " je l'ai déjà fait ce matin, pensa Akira, mais bon , puisqu'on a pas le choix " Hikaru prit le flacon, déversa le contenu sur sa main et se mit a frotter doucement les cheveux d'Akira. Le jeune homme ressentit une agréable chaleur venant des doigts d'Hikaru. " C'est très agréable de se faire laver les cheveux par lui " pensa Akira.

Quand fut fini le shampoing, Hikaru enleva lui aussi les restes d'ingrédients du visage d'Akira. Après cela ils prirent chacun une serviette pour se sécher et enfilèrent les habits qu'ils étaient allé chercher dans la chambre d'Akira. En voyant Hikaru, Akira eu un fou rire, il était si comique avec ses affaires ! En entendant Akira exploser de rire Hikaru se retourna, ce qui donna encore plus envie de rire à Akira. Puis il se regarda dans le miroir, il poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant son reflet dans le miroir ! Lui, Hikaru, un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus " ado ", portait une chemise blanche et par dessus un gilet à manches longues bleu, sur cette chemise il y avait aussi des losanges bleu et un pantalon beige. C'était les habits qu'Akira avait quand il avait disputé leur premier vrai match !Akira rigolait de plus en plus. Hikaru s'écria " Akira ! "

Akira se mit a descendre les marches quatre à quatre, suivit par un Hikaru quelque peu différent de d'habitude ! Quand la mère d'Akira vit celui-ci elle se mit à rire alors ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, l'intéressé lui-même se mit a rire. C'était un fou rire général. Puis à la fin, la mère d'Akira lui dit " Tu es très beau Shindo-kun !

Merci madame " Et il lui fit un baisemain ce qui ranima le fou rire général encore une fois.

Quand le meïjin arriva chez lui tout le monde se trouvait à table et quand il vit Hikaru il dit " Akira, quel changement de style ! Quand tu veux changer de look, il faut aussi prendre une tenue vestimentaire qui va avec le style choisi, sinon tout le monde va se moquer de toi mon fils ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas paraître ridicule ! "

Hikaru ouvrit des yeux ronds. " Euh… je ne suis pas Akira, monsieur…. "

Sa remarque eu pour effet de faire retomber toute la table dans un fou rire.

" Je le sais bien, voyons ! Sois le bienvenu Shindo " Dit le meïjin entre deux rires.

Après cela, la mère d'Akira raconta tout de leurs petits essais aux fourneaux ainsi que plein d'autres choses…

Ce qui amusa fortement le meïjin, " Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu aurais réussi à mettre ces deux braves garçons dans une cuisine !

-Elle a agit très intelligemment " assura Hikaru.

Toute la famille Toya et Hikaru se mirent à rire encore une fois ensemble.

" ça je n'en doute pas ! "

Après que tout le monde eu fini de manger, Akira et sa mère rangèrent ce qu'il y avait sur la table pendant que le meïjin et Hikaru parlaient. Le meïjin avait souhaité s'entretenir avec le jeune homme..

" De quoi père veux-t-il bien parler avec Hikaru ? questionna Akira.

Je n'en ai aucune idée. "

" Shindo, je voulais te remercier, pour hier et pour aujourd'hui. Hier si tu n'avais pas été là Akira…. Les infirmières m'on raconté que tu n'avais pas arrêté d'appeler pour avoir des nouvelles d'Akira, je suis très touché parce que tu as fait. Aujourd'hui tu as réveillé Akira et rendu le sourire à ma femme, je sais bien que pour elle ce n'est pas facile, nous ne sommes pas très présent auprès d'elle et nous la faisons souffrir donc je te remercie. Akira a l'air d'aller bien, merci du fond du cœur pour tout cela.

- Il ne faut pas me remercier je me suis beaucoup amusé, vous savez, cette journée m'a paru magique, même si en arrivant j'étais très inquiet maintenant comme vous dites tous est rentré dans l'ordre.

- Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Dit simplement le meïjin.

- Merci monsieur. "

Après ses quelques phrases échangées, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

Toute la famille joua à des jeux de société. Quand vint l'heure d'aller se coucher Hikaru suivit Akira dans sa chambre. Ils se dévêtirent, enfilèrent leurs pyjama et rentrèrent dans leurs futon.

" Bonne nuit Akira

- Bonne nuit Hikaru "

Aucun des deux n'avait sommeil, chacun pensait que l'autre voulait dormir donc chacun resta dans son coin, les yeux grands ouverts pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Leurs yeux étaient maintenant habitués au peu de lumière qui était dans la pièce.

" Hikaru…. Tu dors ? demanda timidement Akira.

-non répondit simplement le jeune homme.

-moi non plus "

Akira pouvait voir la silhouette d'Hikaru, elle était belle, il descendait dans la contemplation de cette silhouette si bien dessinée. Elle était droite. Sans trop savoir pourquoi mais il avait envie de sentir que la silhouette se tourne vers lui. Ce quelle fit, Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Akira remarqua une lueur dans le regard d'Hikaru. Akira se rapprochait d'Hikaru. " J'ai froid " Lui disait Akira près de l'oreille. Hikaru se leva et vint dans le futon d'Akira, puit le serra contre lui.

" Tu as moins froid ? " Lui demanda celui-ci., les yeux dans les yeux.

Akira acquiesça et se blottit d'avantage contre Hikaru. Il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Hikaru sur sa joue ce qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire, il en voulait plus. Akira avança sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose un baiser tendre sur les lèvres d'Hikaru, puis se blottit encore d'avantage contre le corps chaud du jeune homme en attendant une réaction, espérant que ce ne sois pas un rejet…

Hikaru avait été surpris pas ce geste d'Akira, si bien qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il l'aimait, ça c'était sûr. Akira l'avait embrassé, mais Hikaru se dit que c'était parce qu'il avait passé une bonne journée en sa présence ou encore qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, que c'était par inadvertance…. Tant pis ! Il décida de répondre à ce baiser, même si après cela tout serai peut-être fini entre eux… Plus rivaux et encore moins amis… Il s'empara des douces lèvres d'Akira. Il se serra encore plus au jeune homme et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Le baiser devint rapidement un baiser passionné, leur langue dansaient comme dans un ballet, tournoyant ensemble. Après ce baiser d'autre furent échangés avec passion, douceur, et avec un amour non contenu.

" A..kira… Akira…

- Hikaru…

- Akira… je … t'aime….

- Moi aussi …. Hikaru….. Je t'aime…. "

Après avoir dit à l'autre les mots qui comptaient le plus pour eux ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Heureux, leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

Hikaru déboutonna progressivement le pyjama d'Akira, celui-ci faisait de même avec celui du jeune homme. Les lèvres d'Hikaru donnèrent des baisers sur chaque partie de peau nue d'Akira qui répondait sensuellement par des caresses sur le corps de celui-ci. Chaque doigt d'Akira avait droit à des baisers, son ventre, ses reins, ses hanches, ses genoux, ses mollets, ses pieds, chaque partie de son cœur cria plus. Il était en feu, il frémissait sous les douces tortures de la personne qu'il aimait. Les baisers du jeune homme se posèrent sur les épaules d'Akira, puis sur le torse du jeune homme jusqu'à la chevelure corbeau. Hikaru embrassa les tétons du torse d'Akira. Il jouait avec, les léchant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs de désir, Akira gémit de plaisir. Hikaru venait de finir de déshabiller son amant. Il lui caressa sensuellement la nuque. "tu es si beau " pensa Hikaru, en caressant le jeune homme. Akira finit de déshabiller Hikaru pour pouvoir l'admirer. Il avait un superbe torse, il posa ses mains sur dessus, y déposa un baiser. Hikaru passait ses mains dans les cheveux d'Akira. " Ils sont si magnifiques… J'ai toujours voulu les caresser … "

Akira pris la bouche d'Hikaru avec passion. Hikaru lui répondit. Les mains d'Hikaru se déplacèrent érotiquement sur le dos d'Akira jusqu'à trouver son intimité. Celui-ci gémit écarta les jambes pendant qu'Hikaru continuait un allé-venu avec sa main avant de prendre le membre d'Akira dans sa bouche. Akira gémissait de désir et sentait déjà des vagues de plaisir le submerger de plus en plus profondément. Hikaru sentait frémir Akira, il revint sur ses lèvres un moment avant que le jeune homme le supplie de revenir sur son membre. Hikaru le lécha de tout son long, si bien qu'Akira crut qu'aucune parcelle de son membre n'avait été inexploré. Il sentait ses entrailles s'enflammer de plus en plus avec l'allé-venu des mains d'Hikaru dans son intimité.

" Hi…Hikaru…

- tu veux …que je vienne ? demanda celui-ci, le souffle coupé

- ou…oui..

Il vint lui déposer un baiser passionné avant d'introduire son membre dans l'intimité d'Akira qui se faisait présente. Akira poussa un petit cri, il avait un peu mal. Hikaru le sentait et continua à l'embrasser pour qu'il se détende un peu, il ne voulait pas que son amour aie mal trop longtemps. Il allait s'enlever d'Akira, mais celui-ci le retint

" Non.. Hikaru, ça va … ne t'inquiète pas… " dit Akira en souriant

Hikaru embrassa Akira pour la énième fois. Celui-ci se détendit. Hikaru allait doucement en lui en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il le pénétrait doucement puis restait en Akira pour qu'il s'habitue à l'avoir en lui, puis ressortit et re-rentra en Akira doucement il continua ses allé-retour doucement puis accéléra un peu pour l'habituer. Akira n'avait plus mal, il embrassa Hikaru pour le lui faire comprendre. Les vagues de plaisirs se faisaient de plus en plus intenses, à tel point qu'ils durent se retenir pour ne pas crier. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre.

Le membre dur d'Hikaru glissait sensuellement dans l'intimité d'Akira, qui poussait des petits cris de jouissance. Le corps d'Akira lui semblait si léger si doux, tellement sensuel, il demandait à être pris encore et encore. Celui-ci balançait les hanche en cadence. Akira embrassa Hikaru, d'un long et langoureux baiser qui s'échangeât entre eux sans pour autant qu'Hikaru arrête de posséder Akira. Il allait de plus en plus profondément en lui. Akira sentait plus profondément que jamais Hikaru en lui, faisant accélérer le rythme, de plus en plus rapide.

" vite Hikaru…… dit Akira entre deux gémissements

- Mais …. Si je…..vais trop vite….tu ne pourras …..plus te lever…..demain gémissait Hikaru.

- Ce … n'est pas….important…. Hikaru….Je t'aime…..

- Moi….aussi Akira…. Aishiteru…. "

Leur corps glissaient l'un dans l'autre. Akira bougeait les hanches de façon harmonieuse pour sentir plus en profondeur Hikaru. Ils étaient couverts de sueur, ils se laissèrent retomber dans le futon, l'un à coté de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leur cœur aient repris leur cadence habituelle, ce qui était très dur. Hikaru vint poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Akira.

" Il va falloir se rhabiller, sinon tes parents ne seront pas contents de nous retrouver comme ça demain matin.

- Tu as raison…. Tu restes là ? supplia Akira.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je reste dormir avec toi. Il n'y a rien d'anormal au fait que je sois dans le même futon que toi. Je dirai que tu as fais un cauchemar et que je suis venu pour que tu te sentes mieux. Ok ?

- Oui, c'était un affreux cauchemar, être loin de toi, c'est un affreux cauchemar. "

Fin.


End file.
